The rough and the smooth
by Linuial
Summary: Umm A fic where Legolas is actually *legolas* not some snivelling romantic interest. Includes Slash A/L Set in a world where Arwen never existed.
1. The future

Disclaimer: These are not my characters, I'm just borrowing them for a while… ^_^;;; *nabs Frodo and makes him dance again* This is gonna have eventual slash so if u don't like that kind of thing you have been warned! Also I set it in an AU where Arwen never existed because I can't see any Legolas/Aragorn pairings with her in the picture - Aragorn isn't like that. So here we go. R&R & Flame are welcome - I find them sooooo funny! (the fact that you'd first read slash, and then take the time out of your oh so busy schedule to review it…)  
  
  
  
Legolas considered the man before him. He was an enigma - both rough and smooth, dark and light, old and young. He was Estel, hope, elf-friend and king of men. He was also concentrating hard on trying to insert a large blanket into a small hole.  
  
Aragorn looked up at the elf's approach.  
  
"Mae govannen, Legolas. Have you gathered your belongings for this quest?"  
  
"I have not many, but what meagre fare I have is packed."  
  
"Good," he said emphatically "We should make a quick start tomorrow morning, there are many lands between here and that dark place. It will be difficult, even for the largest of us." His voice was deep, as you would expect from his outward appearance, but had a tone of… was it fear? Hesitation? Doubt?  
  
"Do not fear for them. Even the smallest person may have skills and qualities that none know."  
  
Aragorn sighed and turned to walk down the steps to the pony. "Aragorn? Why do you fear the future?"  
  
The man paused without turning. "I do not fear the future, I fear the past." And with this cryptic statement he strode down to where the fellowship were beginning to gather.  
  
Legolas watched him go. 'He is uncertain of himself, yet I sense great strength in him. He is the closest I have seen of Isildur's heirs to Isildur himself, and yet…' He stood for a while considering the King in exile. 'Indeed this quest will be interesting…' Walking lightly he too joined the fellowship.  
  
Author's note: Okay, It's not very good yet, but give me time!! It will get better, if I get reviews… ^_^ 


	2. The present

Disclaimer: If you notice this notice, you'll notice this notice isn't worth noticing… Tolkien created these people/places/languages… I hold no responsibility for what they get up to… ^_^;;;  
  
Aragorn watched Legolas as he leapt lightly across the surface of the snow. He had been watching the elf a lot lately. He had been raised by elves, but had never seen one that captured his attention the way that Legolas had. He would watch the elf while he ate, slept, walked, even while he fought - which was beginning to be dangerous. He would never admit to himself the fascination, but it was there. Eating away at the back of his mind. He tore his eyes away from the prince as he nearly lost his footing in the deep snow.  
  
"Gandalf! It is no use! We must turn back!" Boromir's voice broke through the howling of the wind  
  
"No! There is no other safe way to get through to the other side!"  
  
"We could go through Moria," Shouted Gimli, fighting through another snowdrift that was taller than he was.  
  
"No, elves have no desire to walk in the dark places of this world." Even Legolas' voice entranced the man. He looked up from his position, protecting the hobbits.  
  
"But even there would be a safer route than facing the wrath of Caradhras. We should go through the mines. I have seen the Dimril stair, as have you Gandalf."  
  
"I remember that place, but I too have no desire to walk there." He turned from the ranger. Aragorn suspected he was hiding something, but did not want to undermine the wizard's leadership. "Let the ring bearer decide."  
  
Frodo, who had been hiding underneath Aragorn's cloak looked up. "We shall go through the mines."  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Later in the mines of Moria ~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas fell into step with Aragorn. The man was painfully aware of the elf's stride next to him, but could not find words to say. At long last Legolas spoke.  
  
"Aragorn? When all of this is over, what will you do?" He chuckled at the elf seemingly inappropriate question.  
  
"This quest is a long way from being over, friend. I cannot consider any more than the next turn in the passage, the next battle. If I do, I fear I shall lose my way in plans for a future which may not come to pass." Legolas looked puzzled.  
  
"But we must all plan for some kind of future, Aragorn, or the one we wish may never come to be." He looked into the elf's eyes and found only sincerity. Could he know?  
  
Even Aragorn himself did not know what his heart was telling him, and was scared to listen to it, for fear of hearing something he did not wish to. Men did not fall for elves! Not even female elves! It was wrong. To fall for the fair race, was to sentence yourself to a lifetime of misery - longing for something you could never have. And Legolas was a man! He, Aragorn son of Arathorn, could not fall in love with a male! No, He couldn't even think it! Not love! But the traitorous thought had crossed his mind, and he could not take it back. 


End file.
